Seras saw forever in his eyes 'songfic kinda'
by Dreamingmew
Summary: Alucard Always thought there was another reason. Why Seras and agreed to come with him the night in cheddar. So he asked her, Seras only answer was to go listen to a song and find is answer. still working on it plz don't be mad about errors will fix soon
1. Chapter 1

Disclamiar I do not own Hellsing or the song I used in this story

Authors Notes: This is my 1st Hellsing story. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_**Seras saw forever in his eyes**_.

Seras was standing staring at the blood red sky. When she noticed her master was standing next to her, "Master" she said turning towards him "what is it?" as she had seen a questioning look he was giving her.

"Police-girl, do you know what night this is?" at her nod he continued "I know why I asked you that night but I still do not know. Why you so readily agreed?"

"Because it didn't want to die, you said it yourself that night" she answered

_'Seras I know that was one of the reasons yes, but' _he spoke in her head because he didn't want anyone eavesdropping _ 'I don't think its the only reason'_

_'Master you like music right' _at his nod she said_ 'ask Walter to help you find a song called "I'll always remember" it's by Mandy Moore. The answer you looking for is there'_

Before Alucard could question her further, she had opened a portal and vanished through it. Which took him by surprise he didn't know she could do that. And so a little while later he was sitting in his with a ipod. That Walter had gave after he loaded the song on to it and taught him to use it.

Alucard hadn't told him real reason, for needing the song. He had told him it was because he heard the maid talking about it was curious. And so now he was sitting on his thorn with the ipod and a speaker deck on his is table. He sighed heavily and then pressed play.

_I'll always remember... it was late afternoon.  
It lasted forever, but ended so soon.  
Yeah You were all by yourself,  
staring up at a dark gray sky,  
I was changed._

_In places no one will find,  
all your feelings so deep inside.  
(Deep inside)  
Was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes.  
The moment I saw you cry.  
(The moment that I saw you cry)  
_

Alucard was mad, there was no way she'd seen him cry. But then the memory of the day, he changed her flashed into his head. He remember the look in her eyes she'd seamed so sure of her choice.

_  
It was late in September and I've seen you before.  
You were always the cold one  
but I was never that sure  
you were all by yourself,  
staring up at a dark gray sky.  
I was changed_

And just before he changed her the way she had looked at him, seemed to say I want to come with you, as he bit down he knew that had been the reason. That she said yes and not the not dying part. But at the time he dismissed it.

_In places no one will find,  
all your feelings so deep inside.  
(Deep inside)  
Was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes.  
The moment I saw you cry.  
(The moment that I saw you cry)_

_  
_Then something about the song made him think. It had been a blood red sky when he changed her. And it had been November not September. That night.

_  
I wanted to hold you.  
I wanted to make it go away.  
I wanted to know you.  
I wanted to make your everything,  
All right.  
_

With another sigh. He decided to listen to rest of the song before he went to find his fledgling.

_  
Ill always remember it was late afternoon_

_In places no one will find,  
all your feelings so deep inside.  
(Deep inside)  
Was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes.  
The moment I saw you cry.  
(The moment that I saw you cry)_

_I think I saw you cry  
The moment I saw you cry  
I wanted to know you, i wanted to know you ....  
_

Seras after speaking to Sir Hellsing, asked permission to go visit her birth place. Found herself sitting in the wooded area of Cheddar village. Where she had been turned, Pip had appeared besides her. Pip always seemed to pop out when she need someone to talk to, Especially now he was her familiar and could scene she was upset. "You 'now he'll 'ome find you for answers, ar' you ready to give em to 'im"

Seras looked up at Pip, as she was sitting on the ground near a dead tree. And told him "He keeps asking me, 'why I keep refusing to drink is blood' this will give him the answers he needs pip. Then maybe he'll see that he doesn't have to be alone"

Alucard had heard the last part of what she had said, as he had come by way of a portal to find her.

"Ah, hope you are ready monserie, he is here" said pip before fading back into her.

Seras didn't get up she said "Master" he steped out from behind the tree then walked over to her.

"Police girl" he said as he stood before her. She went to get up but he shock is head so stay sitting.

"Master" she said again. "Did you find the song and listen to it" he nodded as he sat now on the ground " the you have come to ask me questions about it correct"

"Policegirl, I am sure you have never saw me cry. The night I turn you the sky was like this one blood red. And it was November not September"

She cut him off before he could say anymore. " That wasn't the 1st time we met, Master nor the 1st time, I was in the Hellsing mansion"

"There is noway you have ever been in the building. Only to kids have been around, since I was re-wakened and they were Integra and"

"Kitten or at least that was the name everyone called her." she had cut him of again. "Even her father"

* * *

Well I'm getting really sleepy, as its 1am. So I am going to bed now. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I am keeping this story simple as though I have watched most of the series I have not seen all of the Ova version. Please let me know what you think so far. Thank you for reading Goodnight all. And please forgive the errors as I am tired I fix it tomorrow, hopefully if I get time.


	2. Authors notes

**Authors notes: sorry this isn't a new chapter. I know that people keep asking me to finish this story. But I decided to turn into a main fic and not just a songfic type story. So I am going to start from scratch though the basic plot will be similar I hope you will like it..**

**'Forgot past' will be the title of the new story. I might come back to this on later not sure yet but for I going to leave it as is..**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of the songs. I use in my story..**_

_**Author's note: I got and idea that well finish off the story. But it won't work in the main fic, so I finishing this song fic too..**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two **_

_**Beautiful Night**_

"_How did you know that ?" he growled_

"_Walter told me"she told him, though that hadn't the really reason she knew "Master what do you return about her?."_

_Alucard slipped into is memories again_

_

* * *

  
_

**_Flash back_**

_Alucard was stood in the corner watching, a teenage girl seemed about 17 and girl who couldn't been older than seven, using guns in the target range "You both be careful now"shouted a man who also was watching over them.._

"_sure Dad," said the seven year old "and won't tell mum, Promise"_

"_Do not Worry Office Vic,i was doing this at her age too." Said the young woman, Alucard know as Sir Hellsing. _

_Kitten shot the target in the heart. But the guns kick made her stumbled back a couple of steps. _

_Walter bent down to Kitten. He seemingly appeared out of no where, as he always turned up. When he was needed " here Kitten" he said, as he swooped her gun for smaller with less kick to it "she's natural" as if to prove his point, as he stepped, kitten, check then took the safety off the gun before firing 3 shots at the target, each one hit it's mark. The first went into it's head right between the eyes, the second into it's heart and last shot made all men including Alucard , raise there eyes brows and sir Hellsing giggle. As the shot had been shot right between it's legs.._

_Alucard just had to know why she had shot there so he stepped out of shadows and said "Child" everyone thought jump as they hadn't known he was there. That is all but Intergra and surprisingly Kitten, who just turned to him after putting the safety back on her gun and handing back to Walter.._

_Kitten said "thank you" Walter before she Look right into Alucard's eyes and asked " yes?"_

_He did that surprised the others, he knelt down to her so she wouldn't to s trench her to look into his eyes as she seemed so cine on doing then he asked " Why did you aim there with your last bullet" while point at the target.._

_She smiled at him and said "Because dad, told me. I was to hit bad men there. So I could get away from them" at this Alucard actually laughed not is normal crazy, no this was laugh anyone would do. When they enjoyed some thing they thought was funny... _

_end of flashback_

_

* * *

  
_

_Alucard came out of memory and looked at Seras. Who was now stood up and leaning against the tree looking at him " Her father was called Vic" he said as he stood up " and she was a natural shot" he said and with sigh " it's to bad her and partners died" as he looked missing that little kid who next seemed to fear him, much like his Seras he mused.._

"_Master, had she ever seen you cry" he didn't look up he just nodded " you miss her don't you" he nodded again "she isn't dead, my Master" he looked at Seras waiting for her to continue " you can remember, what you were doing the day. She saw you cry, right?"_

_He was about to answer her, when he Pip just appeared handing Seras a guitar, before fading away again. Alucard tilted his head at her as she put guitar strap over her head.._

_Seras knew if didn't work she wasn't sure what would so she started singing:_

A beautiful night's a beautiful night  
Its colourful soul's embracing my song  
And a cello's playing in my head  
Just for me  
And a new desire is blowing sounds

_Alucard slipped back into his memory, _

* * *

_Flash back_

_Alucard was standing in the music room as it was rarely used and he was staring out at the grey night through the window. He was sad that night because he was feeling lonely, remembering his home land and all the people he'd never see again. Tears fell down his cheeks, he was so preoccipted, he hadn't heard Kitten come into the room. _

"_Sir Alucard, are you al right? " kitten asked as walked up to him. _

"_Of course, I am" he grumbler not look at her.._

_But she could tell, from the reflexion in the glass he wasn't, she didn't say anything she knew how stubborn he could be, instead she picked up her little guitar from near where he was standing and started to play and sing...( Beautiful night _by Elisa Toffoli _)_

A beautiful night's a beautiful night  
Its colourful soul's embracing my song  
And a cello's playing in my head  
Just for me  
And a new desire is blowing sounds  
In my ear

_Alucard to her and watched her play and sing as he listened .._

_  
_Shall I go for a smile? Shall I or  
Shall I keep it to myself?  
But I would share it with you  
If you could understand..._  
_

_Kitten looked up at him and kept singing the words_

_  
_A beautiful night's a beautiful night  
My happiness came like sand in the wind  
Oh I think I saw a little poem  
Falling off a star… Oh, I think I saw it  
Choosing your eyes as a place to spend time…  
Shall I go for a smile? Shall I or  
Shall I keep this to myself?  
But I would share it with you,  
If you could understand…

Can I... can I step into your world?  
Can I... can I step into your world?  
Can I... can I step into your world?

_Alucard saw something in her eyes as if that really had been a question. But one was her very soul.._

A cello's playing in my head  
Just for me  
And a new desire is blowing sounds  
In my ear  
And I think I saw a little poem  
Falling off a star… And I think I saw it  
Choosing your eyes as a place to spend time…

End of flash back

* * *

_As he came out of his memory, Seras was singing the last verse of the song.._

Shall I go for a smile? Shall I or  
Shall I keep it to myself?  
But I would share it with you,  
If you could understand…

Reliastion cross Alucard face as looked at Seras he remembered her police friend had all her at her furnal. " your Kitten aren't?" he asked although he already knew the answer..

She pushed the guitar behind her back , as she stepped forward towards her Master "We came to the Mansion often my father and I. As my mother was busy working herself and couldn't look after me. Plus you and Sir Integra" she giggled and added " who I always called tegy. Seemed to like me being around you wasn't so bored. Which meant you kept out of trouble" she sighed " I learned loads, though I was always kept hidden, if the mansion was under attack"

Seras stood still, she didn't move any closer "My father worked with the police for Hellsing, one day he was sent to work almost full time with the cops" Seras stamped her foot "thanks to those stupid knight. Then when I was 9, my parents was killed in front of me. I remembered what you told me, when I asked if you through I ever could hurt someone, to safe myself or someone I cared about"

"just let your in-stinks take over kitten. I know the ability, to do wants needed is in you" said Alucard as he remembered what he had told kitten that day...

she nodded "and so I did and well you know about the fork right" he nodded and she continued " after that I swore, if I ever did got to see you again. And you offered me the chance to go with you, I would take it."

* * *

Author's notes: well I am sorry readers I have to leave this chapter there as it is 2am and I can't stay awake much longer. I hope you like this chapter I will try to finish the story tomorrow..

Please review and thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer; I do not own Hellsing.._

Reminder:

she continued " after that I swore, if I ever did got to see you again. And you offered me the chance to go with you, I would take it."

* * *

_**Chapter three**_

_**Nobody wants to be lonely**_

"So that's why you was, so sure that night Police-girl" Asked Alucard as he took in all she told him. Seras nodded in response, so he added "then why are you only telling me now"

"Two reasons Master" she replied "one, I didn't remember myself until Walter mention I reminded him of kitten" she sighed " I guess I kinda blocked most of it out after all the crap I went through as a kid. When you asked me that night , I remembered I had promised myself I would go with you but I didn't know why" she paused as turned away from him and said "And Two. You kept pushing me away running me down. Like I was nothing"

"you wouldn't drink your blood" He defended.

"WHAT WAS THE POINT"she shouted the said " you just wanted to get rid of me anyway, to free me so I would burden you any more" she sighed as blood tears fell from her eyes "i hoped you see you didn't have to be alone any more. I guess I was wrong"

Alucard was about to say something but he heard "ALUCARD" Sir Hellsing was summoning him again.

"You better go Master. It's nearly dawn anyway" and with that she slipped into a portal and Alucard went to see what his Master wanted now.

Sir Hellsing told him she and Walter would be gone until the day after tomorrow and ordered him to behave. As it was nearly dawn he went to his room and though about all that happen with Seras that night.

The Next night Seras was wandering the Mansion while her Master was in his room. He was thinking about not being lonely any more now Seras was around and he said in his head:

_  
Why, why, why_

Seras heard him and answer with:

_  
Oh ooh ohh_

So he found himself singing :

_  
There you are, in a darkened room  
And you're all alone, looking out the window  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to __love  
Like a broken arrow  
__Here I stand in the shadows_

Seras thought 'Wow he sings great' and then she sang:

_  
In the shadows  
_  
Then Alucard sang as she listened:

_  
Come to come, come to me_

Seras smiled as she wandered through the mansion, her voice joined his to sing :

_  
Can't you see that_

_Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
So bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
So why (why), why don't you let me love you_

_Why (ooh ohh yeah), why (oh why), why_

She moved through the mansion lower and lower down she went as she sang:

_  
Ooh ooh, yeah  
Can you hear my voice, do you hear my song  
It's a seranade, so your heart can find me, ohh  
And suddenly you're flying down the stairs  
Into my arms, baby, ohh_

_Alucard stood up his throne and sang:_

_  
Before I start going crazy_

_S_he moved down the basement stairs as she sang:

_  
Going crazy, ohh_

He left his room and moved down the hall as he sang :

_  
Run to me_

She replied by singing :

_  
Run to me_

They both sang as they moved faster through the halls:

_Cause I'm dying...  
__  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry (I don't wanna cry)  
My body's longing to hold you (I'm longing to hold you)  
So bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
So why_

_Seras sang :  
Why, why don't you let me love you_

Alucard knew that had be more of a really question than part of the song.

Though he only sang in reply:

_  
I wanna feel you need me_

She sighed and sang as she paused in the hall:

_  
Feel you need me_

He entered that hall and stood singing even though they didn't breath:

_  
Just like the air you're breathing_

She stared at him as she sang:

_  
Breathing, I need you here in my life_

They turned their backs on each other singing:

_  
Don't walk away, don't walk away  
Don't walk alway, don't walk away  
No, no, no, no..._

_Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry...yeah yeah_

_Nobody wants to be lonely (yeah ohh ooh)  
Nobody wants to cry (nobody wants to cry)  
My body's longing to hold you (is longing to hold you)  
So bad it hurts inside (hurts inside)  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
So why (why), why don't you let me love you  
Let me __love you..._

He found himself wanting to love her and her to love him. So they both moved closer together as they sang:

_Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry (nobody wants to cry...)  
My body's longing to hold you (I'm longing to hold you)  
So bad it hurts inside (so hurt inside)  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
So why (why), why don't you let me love you  
_

Seras ran into Alucard's open arms as they sang:

_  
Why (why), let me love you  
Why don't you let me love you  
Why, love you, let me love you_

_Why (why) _

"Seras your right. I don't want to feel lonely any more" he said as lifted her up and kissed with passion. She shocked by this but soon kissed him back with just as much passion. When they pulled apart he held inplace with one arm while he took off his tie and open his shirt.

"Master" she asked she was worried he wanted to get rid of her after all of this.

He read her thoughts "No Seras what I want is for you to being a true nosfaru and my no-life Queen"

"Yes Alu" she pause and said "yes Vlad I will be by you side forever" with that she leaned up and bit down into his neck drinking some of his blood.

When she pulled away her hair grow longer and turned red forever.

From that on they saw forever in each others eyes and none of them would ever be lonely.

The End

* * *

Well that's my 1st Hellsing fic finished I hope it turn out al right please review


End file.
